A French Love Story
by Cara Winters
Summary: In the beginning there was only darkness. In the end there is only light. This is the story of a girl who dreamed of finding true love. This is the story of a boy who dared to make her dream come true. Antonio x OC


**Chapter 1**

Lucy stood under her red umbrella. The sky was dark and filled with misty gray clouds. The rain scattered at her feet hitting the cobblestones with a light pitter-patter sound. Cars passed by and others walked down the street. Lucy looked up at the sky. The rain falling harder and covering her face in a veneer of water droplets. She sighed and began walking again to nowhere in particular. She began dreaming. Dreaming of the day her special someone would walk into her life. It was silly but she had always felt this way. Wishing a man who was capable of loving her to someday sweep her off her feet. She smiled to herself but then dropped her umbrella and fell backwards into a puddle. She looked up seeing the person she had carelessly walked into. He was handsome. Coco brown hair that seemed to have a natural wave to it but was combed neatly to the side. Rich brown eyes you could get lost staring at. Muscles hidden beneath a My Chemical Romance t-shirt. Long legs in tight blue jeans. And a sweet smile hidden behind a concerned face. He held out a hand holding his navy blue umbrella over her. Lucy took it standing up. Still not a word passed between either's lips. He picked up her umbrella shaking it off a bit. Lucy took it thanking him with a smile. He returned the look with one of his own. Then he went on his way. Lucy couldn't help but watch as he left. He didn't look back, not even once, but she didn't care. A string of words ran through her mind. Fate, destiny, coincidence, bond, soul mate, lover.

You need to just cut that out now. How many times has something like this happened you try and jump at the first 'sign' you get and end up getting flat out rejected, Lucy thought to herself.

She finally got to her apartment. It was small but that's because it was all she needed. A simple one floor space with a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and small living room. Her landlord, Arthur Kirkland, was very kind and inexpensive. She set down her umbrella by the door and went to the bathroom. She took off her clothes then got into the shower. The hot water was soothing over her cold body. She used her favorite strawberry and peppermint shampoo/conditioner then finished washing and dried off. She wrapped a towel around herself and stepped out of the shower. She threw on a camisole and sweat pants and went to sleep.

The next morning Lucy woke up to the sound of her alarm. Welcome to my Life by Simple Plan was playing from her iPod docking station. She turned it up and got out of bed. Her feet hit the plush carpet and she instinctively went to the calender. She owned a Sherlock (BBC version) calender and marked all her important dates in it. She looked it over rubbing her eyes awake. Today was May 11th and the day her favorite author, Francis Bonnefoy, would be doing book signings at the book store _Slice of Heaven. _Francis had written her favorite book "The Time When" which was a romance novel of course about a young girl who travels back in time to save her lover from death. It was a very good book which had won a ton of awards that year so she was excited about meeting Francis. The book signing started at noon and it was 8 right now. She'd have plenty of time to do a few chores before going. She got dressed in a pink floral blouse, jeans, all star converse sneakers and a tan button down jacket over top. She brushed her light brown hair out and tied it back into a pony tail. She went to the kitchen and made herself a blueberry parfait and strawberry smoothie. She ate as the song changed to Compass by Lady Antebellum. She set her cup in the sink hoping to remember to put it away later. Then she turned off her iPod and skipped out the door. She passed Arthur in the lobby and said hello.

"Hello Miss Evans. Have a jolly good day today." He said with his quirky British accent.

"You too Mr. Kirkland." Lucy replied.

She left and got outside. The sun was shining and the sky was aqua compared to yesterday's dreary downpour. She heard the sounds of light traffic, birds and the small town waking up. Lucy breathed in the crisp morning air and walked down the street. She went into the bank to deposit some checks and withdraw money for the book signing. Next she got to the grocery store. She bought some milk, eggs and sugar for the cake she'd be making later. It was for her friend Elizabeta who's party was tonight. After that she went to a doctor's appointment she had. By the time she got back to the apartment and put things away it was 11:45. She'd have just enough time to walk to the bookstore. Lucky for her she lived only 4 blocks away from it. She grabbed her purse and book tucking it safely inside and went to the store.

_Slice of Heaven _was a average sized bookstore filled with books as old as the 1800s to new releases today. It was run by a young Canadian man, Matthew Williams. Lucy actually had a part time job there helping him with inventory and selling since he was very busy but had almost no employees. At the moment the store was filled with people there to see Francis. Mostly woman but Lucy recognized some others. Her friend Alfred Jones who was into adventure books, Feliciano Vargas who liked fantasy, and Kiku Honda who was into science fiction. Lucy waved to them and they waved back. She went to see how Matthew was doing. He was setting up the table where Francis would be currently.

"Need any help?" Lucy asked.

Matthew was so startled by her he nearly dropped the stack of books he was laying out. "Yes, thanks Lucy." He said with an appreciative smile. She took half the stack and helped arrange them. He went into the back to get more. Lucy wondered what it'd be like if she were an author going to her own book signing. Nah, she was more into reading books than writing them. Besides fantasizing about the story seemed more fun than trying to come up with one for others. She finished helping Matthew set up and finally noon came. Everyone waited patiently for Francis by the door. A sleek white limo pulled up to the side walk and out stepped Francis. He had long wavy blonde hair, sparkly blue eyes and a stubble of a beard. He wore a t-shirt with his book name across it and white jeans. He blew a kiss to the crowd making a few girls swoon. He grinned and sat down at the table.

"I'm very honored to be here today everyone. I'm glad you all enjoyed my book and that you could come to the signing today. This is a great turn out. I'd also like to state that half the earnings from my book, signings and gatherings included, go to the children's foundation in France. Thank you for supporting me and the children." Francis said.

Everyone clapped then began to line up one by one to get their books signed. Slowly the numbers dwindled. People came in an out buying the book and getting it signed. By 2 it was just Matthew, Francis and Lucy.

"Miss did you want me to sign your book?" Francis asked Lucy.

"Oh right. I got caught up in looking at Matt's new books I almost forgot." Lucy said with a smile.

"A true book fan. It's nice to see people who really care about literature." Francis said returning the smile with his own.

Lucy handed him her book. "Thanks. I've read everything from Emily Dickinson to John Greene."

"Ah two very talented authors. Alas I am no match for their skills." Francis signed the book and wrote a little message to her.

"I liked your book. I thought it was very good. You may not be a famous like them but you have as much talent as them. And I can see your heart when you write so I think that counts for something." Lucy said.

"You see my heart huh? I've never looked at reading that way before." Francis said chuckling.

Lucy blushed embarrassed. "I-I mean your intentions and emotions of the story really come through."

"It's okay mademoiselle. I know what you mean. Thank you very much for your kind words and advice." Francis handed her the book.

She took it and looked inside. It read: _To Miss Lovely Lucy the Heart Reader ~ Francis_ _Bonnefoy  
_

The door opened and a guy rushed in. "Am I late?"

"Antonio! No not at all." Francis said.

Lucy looked up and saw the familiar face of the guy she saw in the rain. He was just as gorgeous as before. He looked back at her. She felt her face flush and her voice get caught in her throat.

"Yeah well Gilbert and I wanted to know if you were ready to go yet? He said I wasn't aloud to go back to the bar until you came with me." The guy, whom Lucy guessed was Antonio, said.

"Right sorry I can't. Book signing. But I'm sure this young lady would be willing to go in my place. You okay with that Matthew?" Francis said with a knowing smile.

"Oh um...Why not. You okay with that Miss?" Antonio said looking at Lucy.

"Yeah." Lucy said feeling really excited yet embarrassed.

"It's fine with me too." Matthew said.

"Then let's go. Gilbert's not a very patient guy." Antonio said.

* * *

"So thus begins the tale of the boy and girl. But this would only be the beginning." ~Francis Bonnefoy


End file.
